1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker capable of emitting light, and more particularly, to a speaker with a housing formed as a speaker chamber of the speaker and for conducting light generated by light generators, so as to have a function of emitting light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With technological advancement, processing speeds of electronic devices become faster and faster, while sizes of the devices become smaller and smaller. Thus, generally speaking, the electronic devices nowadays already satisfy basic demands of consumers, such that more and more attention is paid to multimedia functions of the electronic devices. Taking computers for example, when basic calculation performance reaches basic requests of the consumers, multimedia effects of the computers become a focus for choosing such products. Among multimedia devices of computers, speakers are basic equipment, designed for generating sound originally, however, no longer satisfies consumers anymore. Therefore, except for generating sound, the speakers should have a function of emitting light, so as to attract consumers.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a cross-section diagram of a prior art speaker 10 with a function of emitting light. The speaker 10 includes a speaker chamber 110, a speaker core 120, a light pipe 130 and light emitting diodes (LED) D1 and D2. The speaker chamber 110 includes an opening 115 utilized for installing the speaker core 120. Functions of the speaker chamber 110 and the speaker core 120 are well known for those skilled in the art, and thus are not repeated here. The light pipe 130 is installed on the opening 115 of the speaker chamber 110, and is utilized for providing a light propagation path to conduct light emitted by the LEDs D1 and D2. Therefore, the speaker 10 not only generates sound by the speaker core 120, but also propagates and emits light by the light pipe 130 installed on the opening 115 of the speaker chamber.
Please proceed to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram of the light pipe 130 installed on the opening 115 of the speaker chamber. The light pipe 130 includes an acrylic ring 132, a reflector 134, a diffuser 136 and a circuit board 138. The acrylic ring 132 can be considered as a light carrier, and includes a first light reception terminal 1320 and a second light reception terminal 1325 for receiving light emitted by the LEDs D1 and D2 respectively. The reflector 134 and the diffuser 136 are respectively installed on the top and the bottom of the light pipe 130, which are utilized for propagating the light emitted by the LEDs D1 and D2 evenly, and the light propagation direction is as shown in FIG. 2. The circuit board 138 is utilized for attaching the LEDs D1 and D2 and for laying out related circuits. Moreover, the light pipe 130 can include a fixture (not shown in FIG. 2) for assembling the light pipe 130 on the speaker chamber. Since the light pipe 130 needs to be composed by the components mentioned above, the speaker 10 capable of emitting light has great thickness and occupies too much space, so that it is not suitable for current electronic devices with small sizes and light weight. Moreover, the light pipe 130 is composed of too many components, so that the production cost of the speaker 10 is high and the quality is not stable as well.